Supergirl: Discoveries
by Maniac Mike
Summary: The continuing adventures of Kara. Her relationship with Lenny turns complicated. She also meets up with another superhero. Will Denton finally be brought down? Will Green Lantern continue to be there to help her along?


Discoveries: Supergirl

The next episode begins. Fred and Sylvia are planning their wedding. Kara visits Lucas in the hospital. He regrets listening to Garrison Denton, Lex, Lionel, and others like them. Lucas says he will start up his own company to directly compete against Denton. Later on Lucas made a statement to Fred Danvers. But Garrison Denton was one step ahead and hid the paper trail. Jenny-Lynn received information from S.T.A.R. Labs through Hal Jordan. When he returned to this world he recalled that Jenny-Lynn's father is Alan Scott.

Kyle: But how can that be?

Jenny-Lynn: He was around decades ago.

They look at e-mail that was just sent to them. While that's going on Kara answers the phone and it's former Kansas Senator Jack Jennings. Apparently he'll be stopping by. She wondered what for. Back to the e-mail:

To: Lantern Info

Hello Kyle & Jenny-Lynn,

Here is the data given to me by Hal. Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern was MIA for a lot of years… It turns out he was trapped in a location known as the Phantom Zone, a prison created by an alien life form, but with the aid of his ring and his intelligence, he managed to escape. But many, many years had gone by and the world he knew was no longer the same. So he retired as the Lantern. As you know, you were put up for adoption and Alan still hasn't told us who your mother is. If I may be of assistance, don't hesitate to call.

Doc A

Kara went to bed that night attached to a learning device from S.T.A.R. Labs. While she sleeps she'll be learning about George Washington. Lucas met up with Jack later on, both men needing to improve their image, decided to go into business together. They both have scores to settle with Garrison Denton. The next morning Kara knew a lot about George Washington. Jack Jennings showed up. He spoke about how Denton blackmailed him a couple of times in the past while he was in office.

Jack: I thought of getting rid of him in the past, legally of course. I even thought of going to my old friend Jonathon. ( Bows his head, looks sad. ) But I couldn't get him involved.

Kyle: I'm glad Lucas has reformed.

Jack: We're going to need all the help we can get.

Fred Danvers stops by to get informed on things. Jack says his better half would be arriving. She did. It was Edna. It got even more complicated when Sylvia visited them. Kara helped out Lucas. He bought a new office building and she was helping him get organized. Denton was not pleased. He was furious about Jack Jennings. He thought he'd seen the last of him. Denton sent a crew to vandalize the new building. Of course Kara was ready and she beat up the crew. The two couples got along just fine. There's no longer any hard feelings between Fred and Edna. Unfortunately Denton had Jack and Edna kidnapped. Lucas then received an anonymous letter telling him he's got twenty-four hours to shut down his business or else. He went directly to Fred. Kara and Lenny went snooping around. The building they were lead through had a lead wall surrounding it. Kara discovered she couldn't see through lead.

Later on she researched it on her own and saw that the Kryptonite had no affect on her when the lead was protecting her. She had an idea and now she's completely convinced. Kyle turned into the Green Lantern and Garrison Denton was on his way to 74.5 WLB Radio. Lantern knew he was close to buying that radio station. On the air Denton announced he would be running for School Committee. The thugs brought Jack and Edna to the basement of the building. Kara and Lenny located the place. Lenny went to see Fred. Kara pulled the door off the hinges. She zipped on by. Denton was there, and was bragging about the purchase of the radio station. He was a speeding figure on the monitor. He sent reinforcements out to track her down.

Denton: That's got to be the alien. IT HAS TO BE!

He rewound the film and paused it. He could tell it was female. Denton needed to be sure. And now he was. But, _Who was she? _Of course his cronies were unable to stop Kara and she released Jack and Edna. Jack searched and searched the place until he found Denton attempting to escape. He charged through the bodyguards and grabbed Denton by the collar. He threatened him. Garrison Denton reminded him he's got an alibi on stand by. Jack promises him that he's bringing him down. Later on Jack announces he's moving to Leesburg and running against Denton for the School Committee. The next day Fred and Sylvia get married. A Denton henchman uses a telescope to watch the wedding and the guests. Jenny-Lynn decides she's going to search for her father.

Kyle again supported her decision and knew as Jade she could take care of herself. Jack called a press conference to announce he'll also be running for the School Committee. Lenny says Jack needs to win, there's no telling what will happen if Denton is victorious. Kara tells Lenny he should help out Jack in his campaign.

Kara: You've gotten more confident as of late.

Lenny: That's because of you.

Kara: It was inside of you all along.

Lenny: There is something I've been trying to get the courage to do.

Kara: Then just do it. Don't worry about any consequences.

Lenny: Are you sure? ( Kara smiles.) ( Lenny is more at ease. )

Kara: Positively.

Lenny steps in closer to Kara, and plants a big kiss on her lips. She was shocked. Lenny ran away. End of episode.

Next episode.

It had been a week since Kara last saw Lenny after he had kissed her. Garrison Denton had been posting stories about Jack's past through the local paper which he had just bought. To help his image, Jack and Edna decided to immediately get married. It was at that wedding where Kara finally saw Lenny again. Lenny claimed to have been busy. She understood. He said she's the first girl to understand him. Garrison Denton interrupted them. They had no idea he was there. "It would be a shame if something bad were to happen to Jack and his bride because of this election," Denton said. With use of her x-ray vision she saw one of the thugs strapping a bomb to the bottom of Jack's car. She used her super-speed and knocked out the thug, went to Denton's limousine, pulled the chauffer out, threw him in the air and placed the bomb in and caused it to blow up inside the limo. Everybody ran out. Denton was furious when he saw what happened to his limo. Denton placed a call. He still wanted Jack terminated. Kara and Lenny finally had an opportunity to talk about the kiss. Lenny apologized, but Kara said there was no reason to be sorry.She told him that she values his friendship. "I'm not ready for a relationship right now," she said, "I am not ready to risk our friendship at this time."

"Maybe we can get to know each other even better than we do now," he said, "you certainly are my best friend." They hugged.

Jack and Edna went on their honeymoon. Kyle purposefully placed false information about the location of their honeymoon. They wound up in Las Vegas. Kyle, Kara, and Lenny all traveled together. Kyle said tomorrow would be the big day. They passed through the casino late at night. Somewhere else Denton wanted to place bets and hopefully become owner of the hotel.

Suddenly they were at a wedding

chapel. Lenny was wearing an

Elvis Presley jumpsuit and Kara

was wearing a beautiful white dress

that looked like it was from the '50s.

They were married. They shared a kiss

as husband and wife. Later Lenny carried

Kara into the honeymoon suite.

There was a knock on the door. Lenny woke up. It was only a dream. Kara was at the door. "Oh, I'm sorry, " she said, "were you sleeping."

"Yes, it's OK," he said. She told him she hoped he had a good dream. He told her he had the greatest dream, but couldn't tell her what it was about. She didn't press the issue. She said she noticed somebody lurking around. They went to the lobby and noticed a figure wearing a red and yellow costume. Lenny went to where he was hiding but the person moved at lightning speed. Lenny looked around, but he was long gone. Lenny explained to Kara what had happened. She noticed the red and yellow guy again, as she got closer, he zipped away again. Kara put into full-speed and followed him. He stopped and so did she.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "Only one other person could run ultra fast." Now we see Denton in his royal hotel suite. "Nobody has been able to locate Jack yet," he shouted, "what am I paying you clowns for?" One of his guys walked in and said he found out which room they were in.

Lenny had gone off looking for Kyle. Kara needed to have a talk with her red and yellow friend. "How much is Garrison Denton paying you?" asked Kara. The guy smiled. "Me working for Denton?" he replied, "You've got it all wrong, I'm here to stop him once and for all." She wasn't convinced. "Who sent you?" she demanded. The fellow smiled. "No, no, sweetie," he said, "who sent you?" Kara figured it wouldn't hurt. "The Lantern is why I'm here." The speedster was shocked. "Really?" he asked, "I'm here because of the Arrow." Each of them were "Green" super-heroes. She said he could remove his mask if he wanted. "I can't let you know my secret identity," he explained.

"Oops, I used my x-ray vision," she said, "I already know how you look like under the mask." He removed it. She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Linda," he said, "I'm Bart Allen." She wanted to know more about Bart.

Bart: I owe a lot to Green Arrow. I was actually adopted. I knew my name was "Bart Allen" and after receiving my powers my foster parents abandoned me. I used aliases like Jay Gerrick, Barry Allen, and Wally West, all names that were linked to my past. Arrow helped me make the connection. I am somehow related to Barry.

Kara: What name do you go by?

Bart: Originally I was called Impulse, now I'm known as Kid Flash.

Kara: Well, Kid, welcome to the team.

Later on the Denton team went to the room that Jack was supposed to be staying at. They broke into the room. The bed looked like that the newlyweds could be under the covers. One thug takes out a gun and opens fire. But it was only a bunch of pillows and blankets. The Green Lantern jumps out and attacks him. Kara and Kid Flash help out. Garrison Denton was angry that it was all just a set-up. Green Lantern broke into his room and threatened Denton. Frustrated that he had nothing to get Denton arrested with, he pulled him by the tie and demanded answers. Denton said he could help him locate the first Lantern, Alan Scott if he spared him. GL was puzzled. He demanded Denton to tell him what he knows about Alan Scott. Denton spoke about what we already know about Alan Scott so far. He blasted Denton with the green light from his ring to force him to download the information into his computer. Bart still had a job to do. He needed to capture a Denton agent.

Bart: He might also have some knowledge to the Luthor 33.1 project. You remind me so much of somebody, you could almost be his kid sister.

Kara: I don't have a brother. Where do you know this guy?

Bart: Kansas.

Kara: I'm not yet familiar with Kansas.

With help from Kara, Bart was able to capture the agent trying to head for the airport. The Green Arrow arrived and took the agent in for questioning. The Green Lantern greeted his old friend and briefed him in on his current plans. GL says he fears he may have to leave Kara in order to help out Jenny-Lynn and the first Lantern. Bart tells Kara more about the agent. Roland Quince was his name. He worked for Lionel and later for Lex. Then Garrison hired him, but he's still does "favors" and "helps-out" the Luthors. Bart explained that Quince worked directly with 33.1 and we see flash-backs of Bart as Kid Flash trying to capture Roland Quince and failing. Then we see Arthur Curry as Aqua Man trying to stop Quince. Now we see Victor Stone as Cyborg giving it a try.

Now that Oliver Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow has Quince captured, Bart says bye to Kara. Since Denton likes to kidnap people, she didn't fell too badly about one of his guys getting the same treatment.

End of episode.


End file.
